Moments Measured
by ShyStars
Summary: When my parents die in a car crash, I am left to take care of my four siblings. I move us back to La Push to the house that our grandparents left us. They look to me to make everything alright, and I will because I am the oldest; I am the rock of the family. But when the stories I learned about as a kid, knowing them like the back of my hand, are proven true who will be my rock? OC
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Moments Measured: **When my parents die in a car crash, I am left to take care of my four siblings. I move us back to La Push to the house that our grandparents left us. They look to me to make everything alright, and I will because I am the oldest; I am the rock of the family. But when the stories I learned about as a kid, knowing them like the back of my hand, are proven true, who will be my rock? OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, if I did…they wouldn't have made those things (movies) they want to say is based off the books!

**Rating:** Rated M for adult language, adult content, and adult topics. If you have a problem with sex, including homosexual sex, you should leave now because there is a possibility of it happening later in the story (way…later).

**Author's Note: **Ehh…I've had this story in my head for a while now, so I've just decided to go with it and write it down so I can see what everyone thought of it. I know Twilight seems like an overused thing, but I actually enjoyed the books before the mention of the movies ever came and before they became popular. I still support the books, even if so many people have "formed" new opinions because everyone else making fun of "sparkly" vampires. I think they are good books, and while I get annoyed with Bella sometimes, I still enjoy them and hate Twilight Bashing. You can dis the movies all you want, they fucking sucked, but the books were awesome.

The summary might end up changing as well…I just can't get it sounding like I want it to with so few words…

The first chapters going to be kind of short, as it's a prologue for the story, so I hope everyone doesn't mind the shortness of it.

Without further rambling, here we go!

Please review~

Chapter One: Prologue

"_Haha, no fair Aston! Stop, ahaha…" I smiled as my youngest sister giggled from the floor, my younger brother Aston tickling her while we, Alexus his twin, Ryker and I, watched from the sofa. This was one of the last nights I had with my younger, sometimes annoying, siblings before I went off to College next week in Massachusetts at the Boston School of __Theater__; one of the best in the nation. _

"_Never!" Aston cried, trying to sound like Andy from one of Corina's favorite movies, Toy Story 2, which caused her laughter to increase in volume. _

"_J-Jacey help!" I smirked at her, ignoring the pleading, honey brown eyes that normally worked for our father. _

"_No can do munchkin," I replied, shrugging my purple tank top clad shoulders, "He seems pretty determined, and who am I to come in the way of the Evil Doctor Pork Chop?" _

"_Jacey!" _

"_Ryker" I commanded, standing up obnoxiously and pointing at my youngest brother, currently __twelve__ years old, who sat at the end of the sofa laughing, "I choose you!"_

"_What?" Aston yelled, playing along while trying to keep a straight face, unlike his twin Alexus who was laughing on the ground in-front of the sofa, "That's not a choice! No!" _

_Ryker was also laughing as he quickly fell off the sofa and dragged Corina carefully, but quickly back to the safety of the couch. "I'll save you Corina!"_

"_Haha, Ryker's my hero!" Corina giggled, her ten year old face lighting up every time she did. We all burst into laughter, Corina and Ryker falling back against me as Alexus and Aston leaned against the couch. The doorbell rang just as Alexus was attacked by Aston, the tickle monster was back. _

"_Looks like the Chinese is here" I hopped over the back of the couch, pausing to smile back at my siblings who were now one big pile of laughing bodies in the middle of the living room, thinking about how much I was going to miss them when I left, before making my way to the front door. I grabbed the money our parents had left us for takeout while they went out on their weekly date, and opened the door._

_I was expecting to see the face of our usual delivery guy, the Chinese food at Wok Shop Café was the best, but instead there were two police officers with their lights from their car flashing in the through the rain outside. "Jacey Hayes?" _

_I gave the two officers, one male and the other female, a confused look while answering, "Yes, how can I help you officers?" I didn't miss the sad look the female thr__ew__ to the male, the one who was speaking, and a suddenly uneasy feeling entered my stomach. _

"_I don't know how to tell you this M__iss__ Hayes," the female officer began, her short frame looking up to my face at my 5'11 height, "It's you parents, I'm sorry, but they were hit by a drunk driver and spun off the road…" My breath caught in my throat, the money falling from my fists to the floor as I stood in shock, the happy laughter from the living room having gone quiet when the flashing lights appeared __through the open doorway__. The male officer placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder that I really didn't feel compared to the small hands of Ryker and Corina who had run up beside me, now scared and confused gripping my arms. He finished for his partner,_

"_They never made it to the hospital. I'm sorry. They're gone." _


	2. Chapter Two

**Moments Measured: **When my parents die in a car crash, I am left to take care of my four siblings. I move us back to La Push to the house that our grandparents left us. They look to me to make everything alright, and I will because I am the oldest; I am the rock of the family. But when the stories I learned about as a kid, knowing them like the back of my hand, are proven true, who will be my rock? OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, if I did…they would have had an actual Native American (Taylor may have some blood but almost everyone in American now has Native blood in them) playing Jacob Black. Taylor is one good looking boy, especially without his shirt off, but I didn't really like him as Jacob…and he was the only reason I continued to watch the movies (along with the guy playing Jasper).

**Rating:** Rated M for adult language, adult content, and adult topics. If you have a problem with sex, including homosexual sex, you should leave now because there is a possibility of it happening later in the story (way…later).

**Author's Note: **Edited~

Chapter Two

"Are we there yet Jacey?" I looked over to the passenger seat of the moving truck where my little brother Ryker sat, looking out at the light gray sky and the green forest through his shaggy, curly black hair. I smiled gently, gripping the steering wheel as I turned at the exit; we were about twenty miles from Forks, a town located close to the reservation that was only slightly bigger than La Push, maybe a thousand or more in populations.

"About another 30 miles Ry" I answered, pulling out my cell phone from the console and handing it to him, "Do you want to call Aston and ask them how far back they are with the van? They need to know how to get to the house from the exit." Ryker nodded as I turned down another lane, taking the back roads my parents had taken many times, before we stopped visiting when my grandparents passed away when I was ten, with surprising ease despite the big truck I was driving.

While Ryker relayed how to get to the house, turns out Aston had to stop because Corina had to use the bathroom so they were about fifteen minutes behind us, about seven times to Aston as Alexus was the one driving now, I was navigating the roads. We passed the sign, _Welcome to La Push_, several minutes ago and only had a little ways to go. My grandparents, now ours, house was close to the beach; it actually opened to the end of the beach, right on the edge of the forest. "He says they'll be behind us shortly…" Ryker said, closing the phone once he hung up.

"That's good, because we're here" I pulled from the road, driving down a narrow dirt road that was more sand than rocks at this point before turning the truck so I could back up to the house to make it easier for us to unload. Despite the fact that the house hadn't been lived in for more than 7 years, it still looked to be in good condition. It was one of the bigger homes on the reservation, my grandfather having built it when he and my grandmother first got married to make it into her dream home. They had wanted a large family, but had been unable to have anymore children after my father was born, so the house was big enough for all of us.

It was a two story, five bedroom house with a basement that at one point had been white, but now was a weather worn light brown with sand and dirt. It had a wraparound porch that allowed for a balcony to open off the master bedroom facing the ocean. A light blue roof and shutters finished its outside appeal. Maybe with a little time and care, we could get the outside back to its original glory. Ryker gave me a smile; I could see how hard it was for him in his pained honey eyes, before he jumped down from the truck. I followed after him, digging the keys for the house from within the console, wanting to air out the house while we waited for the others to arrive as no one had been in it since our grandparent's funeral when my parents and their friends had taken everything out and either gave it to homeless shelters or storage. I really had no idea what had happened to all out grandparents things, I was only ten then. At least we wouldn't have to move anything out before moving in.

Ryker was now bouncing excitedly by the front door, wanting to see the inside and pick out a room; this would be his first time not sharing a room with someone. "Ready?" I asked with a laugh, having to shove against the door slightly to get it to open. The house definitely needed some airing out.

A large open floor plan greeted us. The original dark, hardwood flooring completely covered the downstairs and led the way up the stairs where it would meet a light beige carpet. The kitchen had been recently updated before they had died, so while it wasn't completely new, it didn't come the forties, which I knew my sister Alexus would appreciate as she was the one who did all the cooking. I couldn't cook to save my life, I burned water! I'm still not even sure how I managed that!

The walls needed new paint but we could get that later, once everyone was here and we could agree on the colors. I wanted my siblings to be a part of this as much as possible, as they were going to be living here as well. "Go pick out a room and open the windows upstairs Ry" I told him, beginning to open the big windows located on far wall in the living room before moving to the kitchen to open the back door and the windows in there. "But paws off the master, I've already claimed it!" I called as the now excited twelve year old ran up the stairs, happy he was going to be able to pick his room before everyone else. I shook my head, laughing as I walked back outside to the porch, waiting for the van to pull up. Knowing Alexus, who drove like a grandma, it would be another thirty minutes before they arrived.

"I picked the room with the window seat!" Ryker exclaimed, coming from within the house with a smile on his face, "It stares out into the forest…it's so pretty!"

"I still get the ocean view" I stuck my tongue out jokingly, which caused him to return the gestured while he crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's till no fair how you get the master bedroom…"He said, "Just because you're the oldest, it has the bathroom!"

"Precisely why I need it! Between you and Alexus, I would never get to use either of the other bathrooms in the house" I cried dramatically, referring to the two other full bathrooms in the house; one in the basement that only had a shower and the one upstairs which had a bathtub and shower. The one on the main floor only had a sink and toilet for guests to use.

"I still get to use the balcony to star gaze when the clouds are clear Jacey" Ryker reminded me of the promise I was forced to make when I announced I would be taking the master bedroom to keep any arguments from happening, "Even if it's only like once a year here…"

"I promised, and it's not that bad…" I said, reaching up to ruffle his _carefully_ combed hair teasingly, as he never brushed his hair, "More like maybe four or five times a year."

"Haha, very funny Jace" Ryker said, rolling his eyes at me in a way that reminded me so much of myself that it kind of freaked me out a little.

"I try" I smirked at him, which caused him to stick his tongue out at me again. I was about to ask him what color he wanted to paint his room, as I knew he would want to because the last time I could remember being in the room our Grandma had painted it a pale pink, when we were interrupted by the sound of cars and laughter down at the beach, also by the crunching of the dirt road leading down to the house. I looked up to see our red minivan making its way down the drive, past the sudden appearance of a large gathering on the beach, my baby being pulled behind it on a trailer. I could see Hercules's and Megara's giant furry heads sticking out from the windows of my car, my baby, being pulled; a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro painted bright orange that I had built up from nothing but a gutted shell. It just needed a few more parts before I could drive it around normally.

"Jacey!" I laughed as Corina came running from the red van, the lone puppy of Hercules and Megara called Snuffles chasing after her heels, he was only 10 weeks old and the puppy was almost as tall as she was already. "Jacey, can we go to the beach? Please?" I picked her up as I watched Alexus and Aston exit the van, each having a backpack and box in their arms, they both gave me small smiles before looking at the house of our late grandparents with mixed emotions.

"Maybe once we have everything unloaded, if it's not too late" I told Corina, giving her a smile while reaching one hand up to tweak her pigtail, "But we'll definitely go tomorrow if it's not raining, I promise."

"The good weather should be with us for a couple more days" All five of us jumped, Corina, Alexus and Ryker gasping, as a deep voice spoke from behind us. We all turned to see an older man in a wheel chair smiling at us, with several huge men behind him, one pushing his chair. I didn't see a car, so they must have been down at the beach, and decided to come up. The three men standing behind the somewhat familiar man, I think he may have been one of my parents or grandparents friends but since it had been 8 years I couldn't tell, with long hair that was now more gray than black, russet skin, and warm brown eyes.

The men were huge, all three almost a foot taller than my already five foot eleven self. The tallest one had black hair with a close haircut, with a serious face and the same russet skin almost everyone on the reservation had. He along with the other two wore only cutoff jeans, no shoes or shirts in site. He had to be almost seven feet tall standing next to the man in the wheel chair. The one behind the chair had a slightly more rugged curly, haircut, dark brown in color, longer than the other two, falling to his ears and into his gray eyes; eyes that were looking at me with a dazed, wide eyed expression. He was not as tall as the first one, but appeared to have more muscle mass. The last one had a smirk on his face as he looked at his friend that was looking at me weirdly. He had a little bit more hair than the first one, its black locks being a messy spike. He was slightly taller than his friend but still not as tall as the first one. He was also the skinniest one.

"Who the hell are you?" I threw Aston a glare while Alexus smacked him on the back of a head, a Dinozzo, a frown on her face, "It was just a damn-" He was smacked upon the head again, this time by Corina who giggled afterward.

"Language" Ryker reminded, smirking and sticking his tongue out at his older brother who just rolled his eyes.

"He does have a point though" I said, looking back to the four that were now watching us with amusement; one was still staring at me with a look of amazement that was beginning to kind of creep me out. "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Moments Measured: **When my parents die in a car crash, I am left to take care of my four siblings. I move us back to La Push to the house that our grandparents left us. They look to me to make everything alright, and I will because I am the oldest; I am the rock of the family. But when the stories I learnt about as a kid, knowing them like the back of my hand, are proven true, who will be my rock? OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, if I did…Edward Cullen would have never been played by Robert Pattinson! Ugh…why everyone finds him attractive I will never know!

**Rating:** Rated M for adult language, adult content, and adult topics. If you have a problem with sex, including homosexual sex, you should leave now because there is a possibility of it happening later in the story (way…later).

**Author's Note: **Edited~ I hope I caught everything...

Chapter Three

The man in the wheel chair chuckled, his deep voice bringing a strange, familiar warmth, "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, after all you were only ten when you stopped visiting after your grandparents passed, I'm Billy, Billy Black."

"Uncle Billy?" I remembered the man from when me and my father used to sneak away when we came to visit and go fishing with him, his son, and sometimes a pale little girl that came to visit. He seemed to have aged twenty years, when she should have been around my father's age, he also hadn't been in a wheel chair last time I'd seen him. "Wow, you've changed a lot."

He laughed, his chuckle sending the same warmth as before, "So have you! Last time I saw you, you stood to my hips, now you're almost a giant!" I laughed, placing my sister on the ground, her clinging to my clothes still as I talked to Billy.

"I've grown up quite a bit Uncle Billy," I replied, not at all offended by him mentioning my height, as being tall ran in my family.

"That you have," his eyes roamed over my brothers and sisters, Aston and Alexus being the only ones to have some recollection of who the man was in-front of them, a glow on his aged face, "You all have. Where are your parents, Will and Rowan?" The happiness and playfulness left us, Corina gripped onto my arm and clothes tighter, while Ryker turned and stormed into the house, Alexus following after him with watery eyes. Aston just glared as he came over to stand next to me, almost protectively.

I smiled sadly at Billy before answering, "They died in a car crash two months ago…." I watched as the laughter left his face. I ignored the looks of sympathy and shock the three men who had so far been silent had, choosing instead to look at a friend my family had known since my father and mother were kids.

"Dear-" He muttered, sadness enter his eyes as his wrinkled hands gripped onto the bars of his chair, his eyes looking at me with the same sympathy before they looked to the my brother and sister then trailed off into the house where my other two siblings had run off to. "B-But whose supposed to take care of you all? Will and Rowan had no other family other than his parents-"

"Well," I started, nodding to Aston when I felt Corina beginning to shake with tears and he took her into his arms and sat on the stairs of the porch trying to comfort her, her, Ryker and Alexus always cried at the mention of our parents while Aston grew angry, I didn't know what to feel anymore "since there was no official will or guardians, and I'm nineteen as of two weeks ago, I was granted legal guardianship over everyone. That's why we moved back really, I couldn't afford to support us in San Francisco so I moved us back here. I thought…" I gave him a small smile, "I thought being here, with our family roots and everything would help…" I watched as the news settled in his eyes, slightly surprised to see some tears in them, and looked over the other three men briefly. I gave the one who had been staring at me a confused look because he was shaking like crazy.. hands clenched into fists at his side "Are you okay, um...I don't know any of your names" I shrugged, realizing I didn't recognize any of them like I had recognized Billy somewhat. I had only ever hung out with his son and his friends when my family came to visit and none of the three looked even remotely like any of the little boys I had played with.

The biggest male with the shaved head spoke first, his deep voice holding an underline authority that I shivered from slightly, this guy spoke with power, "Sam Uley" I tried to smile at the serious man and earn a twitch of the mouth from him but nothing else, "These are my friends Jared Cameron" The one with the spiky hair nodded, smiling sympathetically at us, "and Paul Lahote" I noticed both men throwing a smirk at the male that was still staring at me, his body shivering slightly, calming down from the full on convulsions, with wide gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacey Hayes" I tried to smile at them, the staring was really starting to creep me out a little, "This is my brother Aston and my youngest sister Corina" My brother threw them a glare, which caused me to reach back smack him upside the head again, causing Corina to giggle, "The two that ran inside are my other sister, Aston's twin, Alexus and my youngest brother Ryker."

The one called Jared was about to say something, Billy as well, but we were interrupted by Ryker and Alexus coming back outside, Ryker and Alexus having calmed down. "When are we going to move everything in Jace?" Alexus asked, throwing the males and Billy a curious look before looking at me, moving a piece of her shoulder length curly hair behind her ear so she could see me with her dark, chocolate colored eyes, "I have to start dinner soon, and go to the store, and all the kitchen stuff is in the back of the truck."

"Hmm, you're right" I agreed, forgetting about our company for a moment while I thought about how to get started, "Why don't we unhook my baby with our trailer, unload the van and then you and Corina head over to the grocery store and get everything we'll need for the kitchen, you now milk, spices, etc.; the stables needed for every kitchen. And while you both are doing that Aston, Ryker and I can get started on unloading the truck" I shrugged, "I don't know how far we'll get while you're gone, but you should take a while at the store so we should be able to get a lot done." I looked towards the twenty-six foot truck, "The truck does have to go back to Port Angles tomorrow. We can get whatever we don't have there."

"We can help out" We all turned back towards the men, remembering that they were there and still watching us. Sam and Jared were staring at their friend, Paul, so I guess he was the one who spoke. He was still staring at me with a weird, intense look in his eyes that I didn't recognize from anywhere. "There's a bunch more other guys down at the beach that can help out as well, I want to help you-"

Sam cut him off, Jared hitting Paul in the shoulder with an amused look that matched Sam's (however hard it was to see it on his somber face), which caused Paul to glare at them suddenly, shaking increasing slightly, "We came up here to see if you needed any help."

"That's right" Billy agreed, smiling at Paul with a knowing glint in his wise eyes that had me even more confused, "I'm sure everyone will be willing to help out, and with all the boys, the truck can be unloaded before you two return from the store."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Billy, "You all would be willing to help us? You really don't have to; you should be spending the rare good day at the beach like you planned."

"It's no problem" Sam said, "The guys won't mind."

"Yeah, I'll go and tell them" Jared agreed, already making his way back down to the beach where the rest of the huge group was laughing and enjoying their day, it almost made me feel guilty. Almost…these guys were huge and had the muscle mass to help move all our heavy furniture, I was more thankful they were helping out. There was only so much Aston and I could do ourselves…

"Go with him Paul" Sam said, looking to the male who had taken to staring intensely at me again.

"Wha-Why?"

"He'll need help getting the guys" Sam told him, his voice taking a different, firm tone that caused a shiver to pass down my spine, I noticed my other siblings shivered a little as well, "Cool of some. Go. Now."

I looked back at Alexus when the guy threw Sam a glare, did he seriously just growl? She shrugged, an amused look in her brown eyes, as we watched the now trembling guy walk off after his currently laughing friend.

He was a weird one alright. Hot, but weird.


	4. Chapter Four

**Moments Measured: **When my parents die in a car crash, I am left to take care of my four siblings. I move us back to La Push to the house that our grandparents left us. They look to me to make everything alright, and I will because I am the oldest; I am the rock of the family. But when the stories I learnt about as a kid, knowing them like the back of my hand, are proven true, who will be my rock? OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, if I did…Edward Cullen would have never been played by Robert Pattinson! Ugh…why everyone finds him attractive I will never know!

**Rating:** Rated M for adult language, adult content, and adult topics. If you have a problem with sex, including homosexual sex, you should leave now because there is a possibility of it happening later in the story (way…later).

**Author's Note: **I am planning on going back and editing my current posted works~ So I'll be working on that as well as posting updates. I've already gone back and edited the other chapters in this story, so they should be better to read now.

I have something I want to make clear though, so people don't get angry with me. What I write the pack, the boys and everyone involved, to look like is how I imagined them to look like while reading the books. Of course some things will be different, because despite knowing that they are Native American, I couldn't help but imagine Seth with blonde hair...I don't even know why. Obviously, he doesn't have it. It's been a while since I read New Moon, probably my least liked book in the series, which is amazing since I love the wolves and that's when they appear the most. I just couldn't stand the way Bella acted in it. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella and I will always be Team Edward, I just can't stand her depressing mopey self in the second book.

I just wanted to make that clear.

This chapter is long, and I'm hoping it shows who Jacey is a little bit more. I know I haven't introduced many of the pack yet, but there are a lot of them and I don't want them to become lost in one another. This chapter was a little hard to end as I didn't want it to be too long, but I just kept wanting to write and write.

* * *

Chapter Four

"That's it, keep coming back!" I called, standing to the side behind our red van so my brother could see where to back up to. "A little more...a little more...there!" I would back my car from the trailer into the shed so it wouldn't be hurt by the elements. It might have been easier to just do so in the beginning, but the trailer needed to be moved and unhooked until tomorrow anyway, so it wouldn't be in the way of the massive amount of people, mainly huge, gorgeous men, that had come up from the beach to help my family move in. "Come on out Herc and Meg" I told my two dogs, wolf-dog hybrids, while opening drivers side door after releasing the chains holding the car onto the trailer.

Hercules was a first generation mixture between a wolf and a black Siberian Husky, so he was quite a bit bigger than your average large dog with black fur and blue eyes, while Megara was a second generation wolf-dog hybrid that also had a little bit of Alaskan Malamute in her blood as well, making her the gray and white color of a wolf. Their puppy Snuffles was a perfect mixture of the two, with black and white fur and blue eyes, he was a sweetheart who was definitely overprotective and playful of Corina. I blinked in surprise as they ran towards my sisters, who were still standing by the porch, and stood protectively in-front of them, growling at the group of people. They had never behaved like that before, they were usually very happy and excited to meet new people, even Hercules who was the more moody of the three generally accepted everyone he met. He was always wary, but never outright growled at anyone.

"Hercules, Megara!" I reprimanded, not going to allow them to growl at anyone. I didn't notice the way most of the men froze when I spoke with seriousness in my voice, throwing a command at my dogs "Enough. Go help unpack the van you two." Aston had brought the van back to park beside the moving truck, and was currently watching what was happening curiously while opening the two side doors and back door so it could be unpacked. I watched as Hercules than Megara reached up and grabbed a bag within their mouths and moved towards the house before I began pushing my car back off the trailer and into the shed. I had moved it back about a foot before two of the group from the beach suddenly stood beside me. I recognized the one standing to my right and helping me push as Paul, the one who kept staring at me weirdly, but I didn't know who the other boy was.

He had the same dark russet skin as everyone else on the reservation had, and was wearing cutoffs like the rest of the gigantic men, but he had curly, dark brown hair that fell into his light brown eyes and around his ears, with dimples on his cheeks as he grinned at me. By his smile I could tell he was younger than me, if only slightly. He looked somewhat familiar when he smiled. They took over pushing my car back from the trailer, and had it down quicker than it would taken my entire family to do. I guess their muscles that were visible do to their little clothing weren't just for show. "Thanks Paul" I told him, which caused the man to flash me a half smile, his gray eyes watching me like before. I decided to ignore it for now, maybe he just liked to meet new people as it didn't happen all too often of the tiny reservation. "Thanks to you as well," I smiled at the other boy, "I'm Jacey Hayes."

"You don't remember me Jay-Jay?" I gasped, a smile beginning to form on my face as the image of a little, hyperactive grinning boy flashed in my mind; Seth Clearwater. He and his sister, Leah Clearwater, a little girl who I could remember was the same height as me whenever I came to visit but was older than me by three years.

"Seth?" Seth had been only a year younger than me, and because he was just as hyperactive and daring as a child as I was, he had been one of my closest friends when I spent my first and last summer here when I was nine and he eight, the year before my grandparents passed away. I remember how infectious his smile was and how he never could be sad or angry. The memory now proving to be true as his grin just widened, dimples showing even more, when I remembered who he was. "Seth!" I launched myself at the boy who was now taller than me, no more teasing about that it seems, laughing when he caught me using my momentum to spin us. "Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" I back away a little, glaring up at him lightly, "You never replied to my letters anymore!" We had kept in touch, writing letters back and forth ever since that summer, so I was saddened when he had stopped writing to me three years ago. He had also not answered the phone calls I had tried, wanting to tell him about getting him to try and visit or I coming up here, or accepted into college, or more importantly, about my parents. "I've missed my little friend!"

"Haha, I've missed you too Jay-Jay" Seth replied, letting his arms fall to his sides again as I kept my arms around his loosely as we ignored the group watching us. I thought I heard Paul growl, _growl_, but continued talking to Seth instead of acknowledging it, people didn't growl, as there was someone else I wanted to see to that I knew wouldn't be far away because she was overprotective of her little brother

"Though, I wouldn't call you little anymore, finally had a growth spurt huh?" I had always teased him about being shorter than me despite him being a boy, "No fair, what will I use to make fun of you now?" I pouted slightly, which caused Seth to laugh again, throwing a somewhat weary gaze over my shoulder that I didn't miss "Where's your sister at? I haven't talked to her in a while either. Like you, she refused to answer my letters or phone calls!" I grumbled, letting go of him and turning around to look over at the large group of people who were watching our exchange curiously, including my siblings. Aston and Alexus had small smirks on their faces that I chose to ignore, I knew what they were thinking and it was not happening or possible. I don't like or date anyone younger than me, not even one of my best friends. Especially one of my best friends. Besides, we had spent too long away from each other and out of contact, I hardly knew who Seth was anymore. "Holy crap there's a lot of you." I blurted out as usual, I had no filter on my mouth. I usually spoke without thinking and even if I did think about it, said it anyway. If people didn't like what I had to say, that's their problem not mine.

"Jace!" I was distracted from looking over the large group, trying to see if I could spot Seth's sister, by Corina running towards me with Snuffles hot on her tail and a smile on her face, "Jacey! Jacey! I picked my room!" She launched herself into my arms, causing me to stumble slightly while laughing, "Snuffles likes it too!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, playing along "Which one?"

"The one next to the really big room! It looks out onto the ocean and forest Jacey!" She told me excitedly, "Can I paint the walls yellow? Or maybe pink? Oh! What about purple?" I laughed and set her back on the ground.

"Tell you what, how about we paint each wall a different color? The ceiling too if you want."

"Really?" When I nodded she cheered, her smile widening to reveal the dimples on her cheeks, "awesome! Thank you Jacey!"

"No problem Little Bit," I told her, tugging on one of her pigtails, "but first we have to move everything from the truck into the house before we can do any painting."

"Okay!" I watched as she looked at Snuffles and noticed that his parents were still taking stuff from the van to the porch, "C'mon Snuffles, lets help unpack! That faster we unpack, the fast we can paint our room!" I shook my head, smile on my face as I watched her and Snuffles dragging a heavy bag from the van together, at least she was trying to help.

"She's right" I looked toward Alexus, who was now helping Aston empty the van, I noticed several of the group were unlocking the truck and pulling it's door up as well, "We better get working." I nodded, moving towards the truck to help, I would be able to tell them where to move stuff and help lift things as well.

With this large group helping my family move in, things should be done in no time. We might even have time to go toe the beach like Corina had wanted, we just had to get everything settled first. Including introductions, as there were many I didn't know or even slightly recognize.


End file.
